Simple as That
by Umiki
Summary: There was only one thing Zera had to say about it when asked.


A/N: I only recently found out about Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, and only by complete accident. However, curiousity is a powerful thing and the next thing I know I'm reading the entire series online.

Instant. Obsession.

I do not own this series, just to be clear on that!

SPOILERS: this takes place entirely in manga version after chapter 200 and up. So if you havn't read the manga up to that point, don't read! Also, reference to NeuroxYako at the end because come on people, Neuro is a demon. He won't give a damn about it, just go for what he wants.

One more thing, just one or two words that sound like borderline cursing, but not enough to rate anything above PG.

Now on with the show!

\/\/\/\/

He could have chosen to not approach. In fact, it would have been in his best interest to not even think about it. If Fate had ordained it for that fool of a demon, than he was going to die in that pitiful manner.

Simple as that.

But Zera owed that stupid parrot, damnit.

So, willingly putting himself in-front of the downed, but not defenseless, _never _defenseless, demon Zera contemplated how he was going to get the parrot back to Hell without looking like a weak emotional _human_, uhh.

That was when She arrived. Zera saw it instantly.

The human girl was special.

Even as she was literally thrown like a ragdoll across the human designed nest the parrot had claimed for himself, Zera could easily see that her landing would put her within arm's reach of the near-dead parrot.

Those who knew of him would think it so that he had a meat shield. Those who knew him would think it merely for his own sadistic pleasure, which was just as feared as his power and unyielding hunger.

Zera however didn't survive this long as the stupid parrot's ally/subordinate to not understand what was right in front of him. The parrot knew that Zera was no harm to any here, and even if he had the demon's legendary traps would have killed Zera before he reached the stairs.

The main reason he sprung the trap was to bring the girl close to him as quickly as possible. Simple as that.

Whether the parrot knew it or not, this girl was treasured by the demon.

It was shocking. Amazing. And more than a little terrifying.

It was why he willingly kneeled before not only parrot, but the girl as well. It was why he readily answered the girl's questions about the effects of the Above on Hell's demons. It was why he did not question it when the parrot did not comment on her presence even as he himself left to begin preparations.

It spoke greatly to Zera how much he valued her, to let even his human slave be so close to him in his weakened state.

Not that calling her his 'partner' didn't give it all away. _Thank the Emperor for enhanced hearing_, but it was pretty obvious that her Fate was now set.

The thought of what the parrot most likely had in store for her made the demon cringe and send a shred of pity to the poor human.

And of course Zera had no doubt that the girl did not even understand, let alone realize, just what it meant for her future. The parrot would be cruel enough to not mention it to her, that was for sure.

Or maybe not. Afterall, there was no guarantee that the parrot would be able to return to this specific world, let alone within her lifetime.

Zera doubted it though.

A demon of his power did not allow such things to get in his way. And he had ways to open a portal to a specific world if he so wished. Every demon in Hell knew this.

You don't obtain usage of the 7 Weapons without being friends to a very specific higher-up afterall.

It mattered not though. Zera's favor was done and the parrot now back in Hell. It was up to him from here on out.

However, just before he left, Zera decided to do one last favor to the demon he had once served for centuries. Give the little push that he just knew the parrot would need in the future.

Turning to look over his shoulder at the human girl, "He will come back. No matter what he says, let alone what he does, his destination will in the end be you…So do us all a favor and not think of finding a mate for another, say, five years. It will not be pretty if you do."

Seeing her look of surprise and confusion Zera left the human building that _reeked_ of a powerful demon's territory and did not look back.

Three years later, Zera rolled his eyes when he felt the parrot return to the Above whilst his fellow vermin shuddered from the tremors left from his forced entry. He didn't need to hear the whispering to know where the parrot had gone.

Not fifteen months after that, Zera was the only one to give a toast to his former boss as every demon in the Above freaked in terror at the announcement sent over the Hell-Wide-Web: the notorious Duke 'Brain-Eater' Neuro had taken a mate and was expecting offspring.

There was only one thing Zera had to say about it when asked.

"If Fate deems it so, then it is so."

It was as simple as that.

\/\/\/\/\/

Send a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
